runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Mine Nation
"For that friendly sensation, come to Mine Nation!" This clan chat was originally created for the use of miners and smithers to come together as a community, a place to chat with people that all have those common interests. However, players specialising in a broad range of skills now use the clan chat. You do not need to be a miner/be mining to join the CC, as anyone is welcome, as long as you are friendly and mature. However, it is best kept noted that the majority of our regulars are miners themselves, so mining will probably be a very common topic. We’re keen to meet new people and learn about new and different training techniques, congratulate and cheer each other on for our goals, and even to discuss off-game matters. If you would like to chat with us, please feel free to join our CC, "Mine Nation", and enjoy your stay! We’re a community rather than a clan chat. We are not specifically a warring clan or even a skilling clan, but we simply use the clan chat feature to have people to talk to/plan events with in-game. We do run events, but these are totally optional. Mine Nation Rules: ranks will enforce rules, so it is helpful to listen to them. If there is a problem speak to any general. Captains and Generals have the right to kick any rule breakers, including ranked members. - Be respectful regardless of your rank. - Be mature about what you say. - NO advertising other clan chats, or advertising us. - NO arguing in the clan chat. - NO excessive profanity. - NO all CAPS in type. - NO spamming in general (running several lines of type consecutively). - NO spamming in other clans from Mine Nation, be respectful. - NO spot stealing, this may result in rank loss or even ban. - SPEAK ENGLISH ONLY. - NO inappropriate subjects in the cc, anything offensive is not tolerated. High ranks can decide what is or what isn't offensive. General and Captains of Mine Nation : Generals : Badwizard89 - Both a master miner and smither. A high sense of maturity makes Badwizard89 a great general of Mine Nation. Wanderer0246 - A highly regarded member of Mine Nation. Wanderer is highly trusted, and knows how to enforce rules to ensure the chat is a clean place. Current leader of Mine Nation. Sirchief - A long-term member of Mine Nation. A master miner, as well a master in many many skills, his knowledge is a vast source. Joepo18 - A very helpful, talktive and popular member, who plays a huge role and is highly trusted. Current deputy of Mine Nation. Oh Frenzy - Respectable, fun to talk to and a great source of help to everyone, her extensive knowledge is unique. - (Current name: E r i ka) - Hitmonlee61 – A kind and active person, always willing to help and take part in events to ensure they run. - (Current name: Serrin) - Captains : Darv - Mine Nation's personal Moderator. High sense of maturity. Krammark1 - A man with a lot of patience, and a master miner in his own right. Cas Rox - Very popular member of Mine Nation. Funny and talkative. Crystal 7788 - Active and friendly member of Mine Nation. - (Current name: Cryssy XD) - M-e-h - A veteran member of Mine Nation with many great ideas. - (Current name: Cheniti) - 'That one guy that always says I love you:' The Rift God - (Current name: Beyonder) Ex-Leaders of Mine Nation : Meliumex - The first leader of Mine Nation. The creator of Mine Nation and the main reason for Mine Nation's popularity. Fadge7 - The second leader of Mine Nation. Was a great personality for the chat, always kept the chat buzzing with witty and intelligent conversation. Tristar61 - The third leader of Mine Nation. A great personality for the clan chat, as well as a great miner herself. - (Current name: Tri STAR) - Category:Clans Category:Generals and Captains of Mine Nation